wavisddlegendfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wavis D
Also see: List of Eras The timeline of the Wavis D&D Legend is fairly straightforward. Short Timeline Detailed Timeline ???? * Muck Fish creates his first attempt at life on Endaria. He calls them demons. * Demons have become unruly and are wreaking havoc upon one another. Only the strong survive. * Muck Fish attempts to wipe out all life on Endaria so that he can start again, but a mysterious unknown being sent all the demons to an alternate demon world. * Muck Fish recreated Endaria without demon intervention. 24 * Quasimodo discovers a powerful charm and harnesses its power into the Eye of Quasimodo. Demons can no longer enter Endaria as a result. * Quasimodo assigns Chimble to stabilise the Eye of Quasimodo until he can no longer do so. 1636 * Jackurai Sam almost defeats Aku, but gets sent into a magic time portal. 1870 * Nice Guy, Klinge Sanger, and Musammad Ali meet up. * Events of "Era of Assholes" begins. * The party find Darwick Wavis' long lost ancestor, Deter Pinklage. * Nice Guy becomes the 7th Great Destiny Man and uses the Great Destiny Sword to destroy Scientology. * Klinge Sanger dies. Neil Bye is born from her body. 1900 * Mount Hotenow erupts. 1930 * Events of "Era of Heroes" begins. * Darwick Wavis restores order on Endaria after a century of carnage. 1936 * Events of "Era of Heroes" ends. * Members of the team start to die or go missing. * Darwick Wavis is trusted by the people of Yarrick to lead their military. 1945 * Adolf Hitler is transported into Endaria by Aku. 1949 * Disco Cosby and Samsung appear on Endaria, then separate. * Disco Cosby takes on a new name - Disco Norm. 1950 * Adolf Hitler begins his training under the Taco Wizard. 1954 * Samsung is taken under Torbjörn's wing. 1957 * Events of "Labyrinth" begins. * Events of "Labyrinth" ends. * Torbjörn dies. * Samsung meets and makes a deal with Jareth. 2012 * Hayden Christensen and Doc drop in and stay on Endaria. * Hayden and Greg Davies are taught martial arts by Doc. 2014 * Ben Swolo, Louie, Headless Ted, and Rastamouse meet up. * Events of "Disney XD&D" begins. * Olaf steals Walt Disney's Brain from the Cave of Wonders. 2015 * The Bad Meme Wizard takes over Kushan. * Eugene discovers Eugenics. ** Skinski tries to replicate it, but is shut down by Eugene. Imperfect clones try to hunt Eugene down. * Isamu Guayasamin, Guillermo el Ermitaño, Eugene, and Hayden Christensen meet up. * Events of "Devil Summoners" begins. * Philemon grants personal demons to Isamu, Guillermo, Eugene, and Hayden Christensen. * Detective Ainsworth hires Isamu, Guillermo, Eugene, and Christensen as apprentices. * Ruth Arn is found dead, covered in snakes. * Billing His Nye joins the party. * Fei Arn is found in the demon world and is caught by the Ainsworth Detective Agency. * A machine that can distort people's minds begins production. * Finn Lloyd kills Guillermo el Ermitaño, while on a mission. * The party are sent on a mission to Blaustralia. * Hayden Christensen dies. Jared Leto joins the party. * The party kill Finn Lloyd. * Isamu, Billing, Eugene, and Jared finish their apprenticeship. * Events of "Devil Summoners" ends. * Eugene forms a group of oppressed gamers who fight against their cruel oppression. * Rhakim Khan is freed from jail. 2016 * Harambe died and controversy began. * Jackurai Sam appears again. * The machine that can distort people's minds nears its completion. * Disco Norm, Granny McShlong, Rhakim Khan, and Jackurai Sam meet up. * Events of "Era of Communism" begins. * The Bad Meme Wizard dies, Lord Meme takes over as King. * Jackurai Sam is defeated by Disco Norm, he is assumed to be dead. * Samsung joins the party. * Erowynn joins the party. * Darwick Wavis gets a curse that gives him triple ass cancer. * Lenny Henry slips into a coma and is set to recover on Dragon Clinical Island. * The Wyvern Rider dies, but gives the party information about who he works for. * Erowynn dies. * Artyom reveals that his brother is the one who cursed Wavis. * Dickless Harem almost killed Aku, but his special arrow was shot away by Abram Blutin. * Abram kills Artyom. * Events of "Disco Norm" begins. * "The Crisis" * Lord Meme betrays the party for immortality. * The machine that can distort people's mind explodes and the world turns communist. * Samsung kills Disco Norm to avenge Jackurai Sam. * Abram Blutin dies. * Jesús Wayne Greyhound creates a shield that protects Yarrick from the communist energy. * The party read out their speeches at Disco Norm's funeral. * Events of "Era of Communism" ends. * The boy with black hair digs Disco Norm out of his grave and resurrects him. * Rhakim Khan builds his temple in the desert. * Samsung returns to his training under Torbheardt. 2017 * Darwick Wavis is crowned king by democratic vote. * Granny McShlong gives birth to Dennis McShlong. 2021 * Mexican Batman is born. 2034 * Jackurai Sam finds Disco Norm again and challenges him to a duel. ** Jackurai Sam loses. * Events of "Disco Norm" ends. 2035 * Quan is born. 2040 * Johnny McShlong and Jenny McShlong are born. * Dennis McShlong leaves for space. 2042 * Dennis McShlong forms a group of space mercenaries. 2049 * Mexican Batman adopts Quan and he becomes Mexican Robin. 2051 * Dennis McShlong fails to complete a task set by Fred Jones and goes on the run from him. 2055 * Mexican Robin leaves Mexican Batman and becomes a lone adventurer. 2063 * Events of "Halloween 2017" begins. * Hannibal and JaCrispy Jr. murder Sporticus Vonpoopingstain. * Sonic Shadowedge dies. * Nando McBanterlad dies. * Garreth Pumpkinbreath dies. * Remorse Does Spook dies. * Rammit Inmah Ashol Sam dies. ** Sam kills Hannibal Lecter. * Halloween Daddy dies. * JaCrispy Jr. carries on the murders. * Events of "Halloween 2017" ends. * JaCrispy Jr. ends his murder spree and turns himself in. JaCrispy Jr. goes to Blaustralia prison. 2064 * Garfunkle, Sober, Mac The Scallywag, Toht, Steve Anne, Father Ouledi, Sampy Longnose, and Cool Mint. meet up. * Events of "The Ishinabeesh 2064 Duology" begins. * King Chimble saves the party from a squid monster, then allows them to recover. * The team retrieve a magic Alexa for King Chimble to restore his youth. * Chuck Thundercock tells them to meet him in Ireland. * Chuck Thundercock is shot by the Ocean Man and the party are kidnapped. * Disco Norm and the boy with black hair are being held captive by the Umbrella Corporation. ** They're freed by the party. * The party see that Neil Bye is alive and he is a leading member of the Umbrella Corporation. * Hayden Christensen is revealed to be alive and is also the Ocean Man. * Events of "The Ishinabeesh 2064 Duology" ends. 2065 * Mexican Batman killed W.E.G.G's mother, because her thot levels were too high. * Samjamel Blackson, W.E.G.G, 5T-3V3, Epizon, and Jam Solo meet up. * Events of "Darwick: Beyond Endaria" begins. * Hank tells the group that the treasure they seek is on Eroticon 6. * The party meet with Santa and go on his quest to save Chris Mas. They bring Dennis McShlong. * Jackurai Sam is revealed to be alive and is working on the Death Star of David. * Epizon dies. * Johnny McShlong, Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler, and The Outsider meet up. * Events of "Era of Nazis" begins. * Bloseph Blalin is assassinated by the party. 2066 * Events of "The Dragon's Den" begins. * Johnny McShlong retrieves his hot dog formula from the dragon's den. * Events of "The Dragon's Den" ends. * Tyrantass joins the party. * The boy with black hair and Disco Norm pick up Rhakim Khan for one last adventure. * Mexican Batman and Rhakim Khan die. * Disco Norm dies. * Quan and Malo Kuja meet up. * Events of "The Defenders" begins. * Quan and Malo Kuja are arrested. * Quan and Malo Kuja become inter-dimensional beings. * Events of "The Defenders" ends. * The Fish Bloke from Megamind is born and joins the party. * The Movurthucka Crew join the Subspace Emissary. * The party are sent to Galataric again, where they meet with Bladmir Blutin, who drugs them. * Battle on Nothoth ** W.E.G.G is awarded the Welsh Empire Medal of Honour. * Santa Claus sells the Movurthucka Crew out to Jackurai Sam, who encases Dennis McShlong in carbonite. * Quan fights Jackurai Sam. ** Jackurai Sam reveals to Quan that he is his father. 2067 * 5T-3V3, W.E.G.G, Jam Solo, and Dennis McShlong are attacked by the Star Fox. * They meet Jerry The Janitor and he almost kills Dennis McShlong, but the others rescue him and kill Jerry. * The party go to Khartoum to repair their ship with Phil Swift. Go look for more money. * The party meet with Fred Jones, who sends them to the Yarmulke to steal some precious metals. * The party free the slaves in Yarmulke and crash land on Ani. * Fred Jones arrives on the planet, takes the metals and kills Dennis McShlong. 2073 * JaCrispy Jr. is freed from Blaustralia prison and he moves to Sanstown. * Events of "Halloween 2018" begins. * The party find themselves in Sanstown, where Gordin Avington has just been murdered. * Lucille Harrods, proven guilty, is killed, whilst JaCrispy Jr. and Deke Bigman are freed, proven not guilty. * Events of "Halloween 2018" ends. 2076 * The party wake up with Grumio's face ten years later, and meet with Rose Tico. * Rose Tico tries to help the party, but it's revealed she's not actually "the spy." * Bladmir Blutin dies. * Darwick Wavis dies. * The Jewish Empire come in from above and destroy all of Galataric, including everyone on it. ** Adolf Hitler, Johnny McShlong, The Outsider, and Tyrantass die. * Events of "Era of Nazis" ends. * Billy Guy, Ky Goodguy, Gardain Greybeard, and Ouledi Bin Laden meet up. * Events of "Odd Jobs" begins. * Viago defeats the Sexy Gonzo Scumbags. Gallery Timeline2.PNG|Timeline (25/10/2017) Timeline.PNG|Timeline (24/10/2017) Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Timelines